Rencuentro con el destino
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Es la historia de amor de una dulce chica, que vive en una historia de amor trágico porque muere su novio, sufre demasiad, hasta que el destino interfiere darle una oportunidad para que sea feliz. ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Patty después de la muerte de Stear, siempre hay un nuevo destino?, espero que les guste esa historia de amor. Personajes Principales: Patty y Stear


**11**

Es la historia de amor de una dulce chica, que vive en una historia de amor trágico porque muere su novio, sufre demasiado porque su idílico amor no está a su lado, hasta que el destino interfiere darle una oportunidad para que sea feliz.

¿Qué hubiera pasado con Patty después de la muerte de Stear, siempre hay un nuevo destino?, espero que les guste esa historia de amor.

**Rencuentro con el destino**

_**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea... se trata de Patty. **_

_**Personajes principales: Patricia O'Brien y Stear Cornwell… **_

_Está basada a la película hindú: Rencuentro con el destino protagonizado por Ameesha Patel y Hrithik Roshan_

_Uso mi imaginación: _

_Lean todo, tiene un final feliz... _

_A mí no me gusto el final de Patty y Stear, no es justo lo que paso con ellos, ni tampoco Stear merecía morir en la guerra, por eso doy un final feliz a la tierna Patty. _

_Por eso escribo esta historia de amor... _

_Dedico esta historia de amor a la tierna y bondadosa Patricia O'Brien _

_Tiene un final feliz y justo, ya que Stear está muerto. _

_Pero siempre hay nuevos rencuentros sorpresivos a la que no se pueden imaginar... dos almas gemelas… _

**Conocemos la historia **

Han pasado dos años, Patricia O'Brien sufría demasiado por la muerte de Stear, la señora Martha (abuela de Patty), se encontraba preocupada por su nieta, no sabía qué hacer.

La abuela Martha, no sabía qué hacer con el sufrimiento de su nieta y le dice a su hijo_

_Hijo, no sé qué hacer con Patty, siempre anda triste, no supera la muerte de Stear, ha recaído en una depresión, no tiene interés por nada.

El padre de Patty le dice_

_El tiempo lo cura todo, podrías mandarle de viaje a algún lado, que cambie de ambiente, eso le ayudara a tener consuelo.

_ Es buena idea, se ira a Inglaterra.

**En Inglaterra **

Rosa de Cornel y Felipe de Cornel, eran unos condes, tenían un hijo parecido a Stear, se llamaba Stivans.. el destino marco un hecho fortuito, Stivens Cornel era el vivo retrato de Stear Cornwell.

**En Florida **

La abuela Martha envía a Patty a Inglaterra, donde vive su madre.

-Tía...tía...tía- gritaba Tita, la sobrina de la madre de Patty.

_Dime- dijo.

_ ¿es cierto que Patty viene? - pregunto Tita.

_sí, es cierto quiero que le hagas sonreír y le distraigas, así puede olvidar su sufrimiento. - dijo la madre de Patty.

_No, te preocupes me encargare de hacerla sonreír, Patty volverá hacer nuevamente feliz- dijo Tita sonriendo.

_Gracias, sobrina- dijo la madre de Patty.

Llego el día en que Patty llego a Londres, busco a su madre desesperadamente y la abrazo como cuando era niña.

La señora O'Brien cuidaba y protegía a Patty, pues sabia de su sufrimiento, acurrucada Patty en el pecho de su madre, su madre tiernamente acariciada su cabeza y le decía_ mi querida princesa, no sufras, quiero verte sonreír como antes, todo va pasar, Stear desde el cielo, cuida de ti.

_está bien mami, pero entiende que He amado mucho a Stear, que fue mi primer amor y nunca lo he podido olvidar- dijo Patty llorando.

Su madre le abrazaba tiernamente.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo Patty, seguía encerrada, pues no podía olvidar a Stear.

Tita, su prima siempre le hacía sonreír y le animaba a que salga a pasearse, que no era bueno vivir en el recuerdo de un amor.

_no quiero ir a ningún lado- decía Patty.

Tita tenía que hacer algo, esto no podía seguir así y le dice_

_ ¿Cómo, que no iras?, mira Patty, ya es suficiente, pasaron dos semanas y te has pasado encerrada, entiendo que no salgas, pero por Dios, niña ya cámbiate ese vestido, tienes que salir.

Patty escucha atentamente a su prima, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus magillas, en sus manos tenía la cajita mágica de Stear, la guarda en el ropero y le dice a su prima_ está bien, vamos a salir.

Mientras tita y Patty pasaron en la carretera, el semáforo se puso en rojo, se paró.

Patty voltea al costado y mira a un joven idéntico a Stear. Quien se levanta los lentes y le hace un guiño,

Patty se sorprende, no podía creer, ese muchacho era idéntico a Stear. Se decía a si misma_

-No puede ser Stear, él está muerto, el semáforo cambio y el muchacho desapareció junto con su carro.

Tita y Patty Llegaron a una fiesta.

Patty no dejaba de pensar en el apuesto muchacho que era idéntico a Stear.

Tita le dice_

_Entraremos a una fiesta.

Patty le responde_

_No me siento bien, entra tu sola, yo me quedo aquí.

Tita le dice_

_Patty, te he sacado de la casa, para que te distraigas.

Patty le dice_

_está Bien.

Tita y Patty se presentan a la fiesta.

Patty se asombra ver nuevamente a Stear.

Tita que conocía Stivens, se puso a bailar con él, mientras Patty solo lo observaba el parecido de Stear.

Stevens se encuentra con Patty, al ver que lo miraba, se acerca a la muchacha y le dice_

_Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

_Patty. – respondió. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Soy el hijo del conde Felipe Cornel me llamo Stevins- dijo.

Patty se queda sorprendida y aparte se entristece, pues el chico no era Stear.

Tita se presenta ante ellos y le habla a Stivens.

_Que bueno que se conocen, ella es mi prima Patty, viene de Florida, se quedara unos días en Londres conmigo.

Stivens le dice a Patty_

_entonces fantástico, eso me parece extraordinario, fue un placer conocerla, le dio un beso en la mano.

Patty siente los labios del muchacho en sus manos, no puede evitar dejar de temblar y de pensar el parecido entre Stear y Stivens, lo que hacía que no puede olvidar a Stear.

Llega a su casa y lo primero que hace es sacar la foto de Stear, se pone a llorar por el recuerdo de su amor por él.

Stivens se encontraba en su cuarto, no dejaba de pensar en la belleza de Patty se sentía atraído por ella.

Stivens busca a Tita para saber más de Patty.

La curiosidad de Patty, la llevo a investigar el pasado de Stivens, pues quería descubrir si había alguna familiaridad con su amado Stear.

Patty hizo sus investigaciones, sobre la vida de Stivens, preguntando a sus amigos y familiares, se dio cuenta que su investigación era en vana, dio la conclusión de que Stivens no tenía ninguna familiaridad con Stear.

Stivens encuentra a Tita y esta le cuenta toda la historia de Paty y Stear.

Stivens enterado de todo, queda más enamorado de ella.

Stivens en la noche sueña con Patty, al ver que su corazón se sentía enamorado le busca a Tita, para que le ayude con Patty.

Patty y Tita se encontraban en su casa, Patty no paraba de estar triste.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar malhumorada?, ten valor prima, si no es por ti que no cambias de rostro, aunque sea hazlo por las personas que te aman, no puedes vivir sufriendo todo el tiempo… la vida está llena de milagros, no sabes lo que te espera

_El milagro ha sucedido, por eso estoy pensativa, no tienes idea de los juegos que está jugando mi destino conmigo... todavía no supero la muerte de Stear y aquí viene otro que se asemeja

Tita no comprendía nada.

Stivens llega a la casa de Patty.

_Hola amigo, que bueno que viniste – dijo Tita.

_Te dije que iba estar aquí a ver a tu prima, es una coincidencia que nos encontramos por tercera vez, Tita déjame a solas con tu prima.

Tita le deja solos a Patty y Stivens, él le declara su amor a Patty y le dice_

-Patty, yo siento algo por ti, eres muy especial, siento que estoy enamorado de ti.

-No, quiero estar contigo, vete por favor, vete

Stivens se quedó herido y le cuenta a Tita del rechazo de Patty.

Patty huye de Stivens

Tita pues sabia la historia de amor entre Stear y Patty, pero no sabía cómo era Stear, porque nunca lo conoció, entonces no comprendía el asombro de Patty.

Tita molesta habla con Patty

_Te fuiste corriendo como si estuvieras poseída… ¿Por qué? Patty, Stivens es un buen muchacho y viene de buena familia, las chicas mueren por él y el solo te quiere a ti

_No hables así, no me gusta

_ ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto?, olvida el pasado, debes vivir el presente

_Esto es justo lo que no me permite olvidar mi pasado, miro a Stivens y veo mi pasado en él.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Stivens en tu pasado?

_ Stivens es muy parecido a Stear, cuando lo veo, me recuerda a Stear

Tita mira las fotos de Stear y se da cuenta que es igual a Stivens.

Tita se sorprende al ver las fotos, por fin comprende a Patty y ella le cuenta sobre su personalidad y sus gustos, Tita quedo más sorprendida porque Stear y Stivens hacían las mismas cosas, tenían los mismos gustos, era increíble, parecía que ambos eran la misma persona.

Pero Tita sabia que Stivens y Stear no eran la misma persona y corre a contarle a Stivens que se parece a Stear, el novio de su prima Patty.

_ ¿Yo me parezco a Stear?, el podrá tener dos ojos, nariz, boca y dos orejas - Stivens se ríe

_Créeme es cierto, es por eso que Patty escapa, tu parecido es una tortura para ella – dijo Tita.

Stivens se ríe y le dice_

_No me quiere ver, es tan solo una excusa

Tita triste le dice_

_No, lo es, yo he visto la foto de Stear, tiene tus mismos ojos, tu misma nariz, tu misma cara, según mi prima dice que le gustaba inventar cosas raras, eso es lo que más me sorprendí porque a ti también te gusta hacer esos inventos.

Stivens se sorprende y le dice_

_ ¿Quisiera ver esa fotografía? ¿Dónde está Patty?

Tita le dice donde esta Patty y él va hablar con ella.

Patty se encontraba llorando, pensando en Stear

Stivens se acerca a Patty y le dice_

_Quiero ver las fotos de Stear

Patty intenta huir, pero Stivens la detiene

_Suficiente Patty… ¿quiero saber, porque te tortura mi rostro? … ¿Cómo te recuerdo a Stear?

Patty le lleva a Stivens a su habitación y le enseña la foto de Stear

Stivens se queda sorprendido por la foto de Stear, se veía a el mismo, era el mismo.

Stivens se queda sorprendido y exclama_

_ Eso es increíble, soy yo mismo, es mi propia cara

Patty llorando le dice_

_Yo también me sentí así, … ¿Cómo puede ser esto?, cuando te vi por primera vez creí que Stear había regresado, sentí que nunca murió en la guerra, estaba contenta porque mi Stear había regresado nuevamente a mi lado

Stivens le mira con pena

_Cuando me di cuenta de que tú no eras Stear, me morí por segunda vez

Stivens se va triste a su casa y le enseña la foto a su padre

Su padre se sorprende, nunca pensó que había dos personas iguales

Su padre le dice_

_Escuche que todo hombre tiene otro ego, o por tanto parecido, que siempre hay personas que se asemejan, pero esto es increíble

Stivens triste le dice_

_Un juego que me juega la vida, por primera vez en la vida me enamoro y la pierdo, porque mi cara y mi personalidad, le recuerda a Stear, no quiere verme, se escapa de mi … ¡Nunca nadie en esta vida tuve ese dilema¡, mi rostro es mi enemigo, dime papa … ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago?

Su padre le dice_

_Stivens, hijo te conozco muy bien, nunca has aceptado una derrota, siempre conseguiste lo que quisiste… ¿amas a Patty?

Stivens le contesta_

_Si, la amo

Su padre le dice_

_ No te rindas, lucha por ella

Stivens le dice_

Eso es imposible, ella no me ama, porque en mí solo vera a su enamorado.

Stivens se encontró triste en su recamara.

Paso los meses, Patty sintió que extrañaba la mirada dulce de Stivens, se dio cuenta que lo amaba, Stear fue su primer amor y ya había aceptado su muerte, Stivens ahora ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Entonces Patty coge las fotos y la cajita de música de Stear y lo entierra, pues comprendió que él había muerto y tenía que dejar de oír, sus lágrimas caían, pero esta vez se sentía liberada, decide ir a buscar a Stivens.

Stivens dolido por su rechazo le dice_

_ ¿A qué vienes? ¿buscas a tu novio?, pues no soy el.

Patty llorando dice_

_Perdí a mi primer amor, pero a ti no quiero perderte, me di cuenta que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti.

Stivens se sorprende y le dice_

_Dilo una vez, ¿dime que me amas?

Patty responde con una sonrisa_

_Si, te amo

Stivens sonríe y abraza fuertemente a Patty

Stevens le dice_

-Yo te amo a ti mucho más, nos vamos a un parque para disfrutar nuestro enamoramiento.

Patty sonriendo le dice_

-está bien

La parejita se fue a un parque, como estaban tan enamorados los dos se pusieron a reír, cantar por su romance y gran amor que durara para siempre.

**Parte Patty**

**Mi corazón quiere escucharlo una y otra vez**

**Dime que me amas**

**Parte Stivens**

**Si yo te amo**

**En esas palabras tiernas tuyas hay algo**

**Dulce y tierno que nunca había escuchado**

**Dime que me amas**

**Parte Patty**

**Dije que te amaba**

**Si no hubiera existido amor en el mundo**

**Dime... ¿Qué hubiera sucedido?**

**Parte Stivens**

**Nadie hubiera sentido el latir de sus corazones**

**Mi corazón está latiendo**

**Ven a mis brazos**

**Este es una prueba que yo te amo.**

**Dime que me amas**

**Parte Patty**

**Te dije que te amaba**

**Parte Stivens**

**Dos amantes**

**Dos personas locamente enamoradas**

**¿Qué hacen?, dime**

**Parte Patty**

**¿Por qué me preguntas?**

**¿Pregúntale a tu corazón?**

**Yo sé lo que tu estas esperando de mi**

**Dime que me amas**

**Parte Stivens**

**Te dije que te amaba**

**Parte Patty**

**Si no te hubiera conocido**

**Nuestro sueño no se hubiera hecho realidad**

**Parte Stivens**

**Mi corazón dice: que nuestro amor será sellado para siempre**

**Que nuestro amor será recordado en el mundo**

**Dime que me amas**

**Dime que amas**

**Parte Patty**

**Te dije que te amaba.**

Después de cantar

Stivens le dice_

-Dime que amas y que amaras siempre.

Patty le dice sonriendo_

-Si te amo, desde hoy para siempre

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Llego la boda de Patty y Stivens, todos estaban felices, pues la familia Andrey estaba feliz porque tenían a un nuevo Stear en la familia. Sobre todo, su hermano Archie y su esposa Annie, también Candy y su esposo Terry.

Patty y Stivens vivieron muy felices para siempre y tuvieron un hijo igual al padre y lo llamaron Stear, por Stear…

**Fin. **

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias ¿Qué les pareció el minific? ¿Les gusto?

Solo quiero hacerles una pregunta: ¿Crees que Stivens sea el mismo Stear o es otro?... ¿Crees que el nunca murió o que quizás haya perdido la memoria o quizás esos padres que tiene no le dicen la verdad? ¿Qué opinan de ese mijnific misterioso?

El próximo será Llanto de Madre... leyenda de mi país Perú, Publicada en el día de las Madres


End file.
